


Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2014: Brothers, Soulmates, and Other Such Sexiness [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Fisting, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Hole Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jared, Rough Sex, Silent Auction, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Jared, Winning Bid Sex, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wins at a silent auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> Day twenty-five of my fic advent calendar. Prompt: author's choice.
> 
> Okay, this is it! Last one. This one is, like. My ultimate, ultimate indulgence. For those of you who know me, you _know_ how I feel about Jensen Ackles. You know. You know how much I want his ass destroyed and defiled and absolutely ruined by Jared Tristan Padalecki. Well, this is kind of my story to end all stories about that. It's my bottom!Jensen extravaganza. I hope at least some of you enjoy this.
> 
> This is for Leslie. I hope you enjoy it, my love. 
> 
> (This is also for Jared. Merry Christmas, Jared! :D)

_Please fill out the following questionnaire as truthfully as you can. Be aware that your answers are confidential and this paper will be destroyed after the scene has been fulfilled._

**Name:** Jensen Ackles  
 **Sexual Orientation:** Gay  
 **Preferred Name or Nickname (please include name(s) by which to be called during scene):** Jensen. Little boy. Good boy. My boy.  
 **Top/Bottom Preferences, if any:** Bottom.  
 **Kinks/Fetishes/Turn-ons (ones you wish to be explored or indulged during scene):** Spanking, hole spanking, rough sex, nipple play, fingering, deepthroating, feeling full, orgasm denial, praise  
 **Aversions (please be specific):** no scat play, no serious choking (with hands; cock is fine), no dry sex (please use lube)  
 **Bareback or Protected Sex Preferred For Scene:** bareback (as long as he’s clean, of course.)  
 **Safeword:** telephone

_Please note that your partner may make use the club’s color code, which you may use during the scene as the following to indicate your state:_

**Green:** _yes_ , or keep going  
 **Yellow:** _not pleased_ , or try something else  
 **Red:** _stop_

_Please prepare yourself bodily for the scene in all the ways you wish, but do not stretch yourself, by Jay Tristan’s request. You will be contacted in the following days for medical records. Thank you for your participation._

 

Jensen signs his name to the bottom of the page, staring at everything he’d just written in, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

He’s new to the city, and a friend from work, once they’d figured out that they were both gay, had asked Jensen if he wanted to come with him to a club one night about three months ago. He’d said yes, gotten dressed in his most flattering clothes, and gone.

The club had been straight out of a movie, dark and with lots of rooms and shadowy corners and a stage on which a variety of men were fucked and sexually tortured and brought to screaming crescendos of orgasms right there in front of everyone. Jensen had never gotten involved at the club, had never participated, just stood in the shadows and watched, his heart racing.

He’d gotten an email from the club about a week ago, though how they’d gotten his information, he has no idea. It was an email detailing a Christmas silent auction that would be taking place over the next week to raise money for some local children’s hospital. And while Jensen had never heard of a silent auction where the prizes are all sex, he read through them anyway.

_7\. A night of unrestrained, rough sex with Jay Tristan._

And that’s where he’d stopped, his heart racing, face hot in his comfortable office on the top floor.

Jay Tristan is one of the doms at the club, the one with the most unforgiving, intense scenes that Jensen has ever witnessed. He’s fucking huge, several inches taller than Jensen with thick, meaty arms with veins lacing all up and down and powerful hands that deliver utter pain and utter ecstasy every single time Jensen’s seen him. He’s always wearing a mask, covering his face, but his chest is broad, his body unrelenting, and his cock the biggest one Jensen has ever, ever seen.

He sends a reply immediately, bidding what is probably an obscene amount of money, true overkill, but now that the seed’s been planted, he has to have it.

He has to be had by him.

 

He’s contacted by phone by the end of the week by a polite woman with a British accent to let him know he has won and to expect details in the mail in the coming week.

He drops the envelope in the mail on his way to work, trying very hard not to think about what is coming up on Christmas Eve.

 

\---

 

Jared had seen him immediately, the first time Jensen had come to Throb.

He’d been in the middle of a scene, his dick buried inside of a gaping ass when he’d first laid eyes on Jensen Ackles. He came inside immediately, flooded the fuckpig’s dirty hole, his eyes hidden behind the leather mask and locked on that stunning man with the big green eyes and the mouth that always looks like it’s just been fucked.

He showed off every single time Jensen came to the club, made sure to fuck better, harder, deeper when he felt those eyes on him, and he waited for Jensen to volunteer one evening, to ask to come up on stage.

He never did.

Jared looks around the room, only a couple of hours before Jensen is due to arrive. He doesn’t want floggers or whips or paddles here. Not with Jensen. He wants to use his bare hands all over him, inside and out, wants nothing but the brand new bottle of lube with the pump lid, the red Japanese silk rope, and the black mask for Jensen’s eyes lying in wait on the small table. There’s a bed in this room, pristinely made and sumptuous, a desk chair, and a sturdy wooden table.

Jared reaches down to squeeze his dick through his jeans. He’s already waited for three months. He can wait just a couple more hours.

 

“He’s ready, sir.”

Jared looks up from where he’s texting his brother, his dick twitching at the visual image brought up the second he hears those words.

“Thank you.”

“Sir, Master wants me to ask you if you’re positively sure you will not allow Watchers to view your scene this evening.”

Jared tucks his phone into his pocket and stands up, staring at her evenly, not letting on to the frantic, possessive pull of his pulse even at the thought.

“Absolutely. There will no one but me and Jensen. No one. I bought up all of the Watcher seats days ago, didn’t I? What more does he want, now that he has his money?”

He stares her down, knowing that she is not working for him or under him, but she is a submissive. She lowers her eyes finally, chin tucked against her pale chest.

“Very well, sir,” she whispers.

“Yes, it is. Thank you. You may go.”

The woman nods just once and ducks back out of the room, and Jared lets out the breath he’s been holding.

It’s finally time.

 

The walls are black in the room, just like they are in the rest of the club, the lighting low but clear.

Jensen is standing in the middle of it, stripped completely naked, the black mask fixed over his eyes. Jared just stands there and looks his fill, hand gripping the doorknob to get his bearings.

Jensen is exquisite.

He’s got the kind of creamy skin that probably tans up pretty in the summer, his nipples hard with the chill in the room and the same dark petal pink as his mouth and probably as his tight little asshole. He’s completely hard already, his dick nice and thick and swaying up almost against Jensen’s stomach, a line of slick oozing down the length of it, trailing along the fat, pulsing vein leading down to his balls.

He’s waxed completely bare.

Jared feels shaken with lust, wanting so badly to drop the act, the pretenses, the show of this and rip Jensen’s mask off and fuck him up against the wall as desperately as he wants to, as he _needs_ to. But Jensen paid for this, and Jared is going to deliver, to the very last drop.

“Jensen,” he says by way of greeting, letting his voice drag low in the echo of the room. He closes the door behind him and pushes both locks into place, glancing over at the window along one wall that normally allows viewing inside to whomever is seated in there. It’s empty, no one, as Jared made sure of. They’re alone.

Jared watches Jensen tremble a little, watches the jerk of his dick at the sound of his voice, watches the goosebumps fly up his flat stomach, the pulse jump in his neck, a rush of pink scattering across Jensen’s freckled cheeks and down his neck to sneak onto his chest.

He pulls off his own clothes then with absolutely no care, stripping down until he’s as naked and hard as Jensen is, and they’re standing just feet away from each other. Jensen’s mouth is parted to pant blindly into the space between them, his hands clasped behind his back, like he’s just barely maintaining control, and Jared hasn’t even touched him yet.

Fuck, this is going to be delicious.

“This is not a B&D scene. I am not your Master. You can speak freely, you can ask for anything you want, you can say anything you want. You can tell me that you want to be restrained, you can tell me if you want this to be a B&D scene, even. Is that what you wish?”

Jensen’s breathing is audible, a hot rush, and Jared licks his lips at the sight.

“No,” Jensen breathes finally, the first word Jared has ever heard out of him. “No, I just want it to be… us. Just. Just what I bidded on.”

“What you bidded on?” Jared smiles a little, a dimple winking through that Jensen, with his eyes covered, doesn’t see. “You won a night of rough sex with me, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Jensen whispers, the heat in his voice thick.

“How do you want to play this?” Jared steps in close to him, both his hands coming up, the pads of his thumbs ghosting just barely over the tips of Jensen’s shiver-hard nipples, and Jensen trembles at the hint of contact. “That we’re strangers? Anonymous? That you’re my prisoner? My slave? My boytoy? My husband? Tell me.”

“That I’m yours.” Jensen strains toward Jared, trying to get in closer to his touch, but he keeps himself in check, a restraint that Jared can’t help but admire. “That I’m yours, and you’re taking me.”

“I’ve seen you in the club, Jensen,” he whispers, the height difference bringing his lips nearly to Jensen’s forehead, the words trailing over his skin there. “I’ve seen you and wanted you for so long. You are not leaving here until dawn, and I’m not stopping until you can’t move.”

“Please.” It’s a shiver of a word, not even a full breath, and they both gasp when their dicks slide together, thick and pulsing with heat and straining towards each other.

“You wanna get fucked that bad? Hm? Wanna be strung out on my dick? Want me to breed that slutty little asshole of yours?” 

Jensen nods, his chest rising and falling so fast that Jared wonders how close he is already, how much it will take to make him come. He catches Jensen’s nipples between the tips of his thumb and forefinger, plucking at them lightly, almost casually, watching the way Jensen’s belly sucks in hard with a gasp.

“Yes?” he murmurs, lifting his eyes to watch Jensen’s mouth tremble out.

“ _Yes._ ”

Jared curls down and catches the left one in his mouth, drawing it in and sucking sweetly while he continues to milk the other one with his fingers, making sure no other part of his body touches Jensen’s. He tastes vaguely like soap, expensive and subtly fragrant just over top the heated scent of Jensen’s skin. Jared inhales deep as he sinks his teeth into Jensen’s nipple, biting down fiercely, like a threat, in a way that makes Jensen back up, trying to pull away before he realizes what he’s doing. He sobs when he comes back closer to Jared, his pulse jumping maddeningly close to Jared’s ear.

He moves to the other nipple to do the same thing, biting down like he’s going to bite it off and worrying it in his teeth, his fingers slippery on the already harsh red one, but he catches hold of it and pulls on it, making it puffy and stiff and obscenely long, like Jensen’s a teenage girl and Jared is getting to play with his new, aching tits.

He stands back up, licking his lips to get the taste of Jensen’s skin all over his tongue. He watches his face now as he brings two fingers down into a stinging slap on Jensen’s tits, first one and then the other, over and over rapidly while Jensen falls apart so beautifully in front of him, quaking on trembling legs, mouth open to cry out over and over, the sounds not absorbed in the room but magnified by it, every sob echoing around them over and over until it’s just a beautiful symphony of Jensen’s pleasure in Jared’s ears.

He stops when Jensen’s nipples are raw and almost worryingly red, when there are innumerable thick stripes of finger-long red welts across them and Jensen’s cock is leaking all over Jared’s bare feet, honey oozing between his toes.

Jared gets his hands on him again, watching Jensen shiver when he starts to rub and pull at his nipples again, slow and deliberate, watches a pink tongue slide over a red mouth, that fat bottom lip getting sucked up into the heat of Jensen’s still unkissed mouth and staying there while he lets out a long, relieved sigh.

“Feel good, little boy?”

“Mmm,” Jensen nods with a hard shiver running up his spine, that bottom lip released finally and almost dripping with spit, so juicy that Jared’s mouth waters. He milks his tits just a little harder, a little faster, a thrumming, rhythmic _pluck pluck pluck_ that has Jensen gasping, deep, gulping sounds as his whole body starts to flush that gorgeous pink.

“So fucking beautiful, Jensen. God, do you even know?” He dares to take a step closer, breathing hot against Jensen’s brow, against the top edge of the mask. Plucks him even harder now, almost cruelly tight pinches of his strong fingers, and he can feel the heat of Jensen’s cock, can almost feel the pulse of it so near to his own. “My beautiful boy.”

“Yes,” Jensen breathes in between what has now turned into whimpers, his whole body tight, tense, and Jared looks down between their bodies to watch Jensen’s pretty dick, watching it twitch hard, touching back against Jensen’s belly with wet kisses of precome, loving how he can feel Jensen’s orgasm building, can feel it gathering up deep and erupting finally out of the tip of his cock, milky white jets of come spurting out, making a mess of Jensen’s stomach, of the floor, of Jensen’s feet.

Jared leans down again, flicking his tongue ravenously over one nipple and then the other, Jensen’s sobs turning into near-wailing cries now, his desperate hands sinking into Jared’s hair to haul him in, to keep him where he is. Jared indulges them both, kissing at Jensen’s nipples, tonguing them sweetly while Jensen comes down, his whole body shaking, threatening to collapse.

“Up on the table,” Jared mumbles, guiding the blind and incoherent Jensen toward it, helping him up onto the table, letting him sprawl out on his back there, the head of his dick nearly purple with blood while it twitches out the last of Jensen’s climax, random jolts of shivers driving hard up Jensen’s spine, making him shudder on the cold, solid oak surface.

Jared stands near Jensen’s head, won’t let himself get down near his ass yet, can’t see his hole just yet or he will abandon everything else he has planned and just fuck him.

“You smell my cock?” Jared steps in close, his balls nestling in against Jensen’s cheek while his dick sways near Jensen’s mouth, just above it, so he’d have to lift up a little to get to it.

And he tries to.

“Want it,” Jensen whispers, his lips parting, tongue sliding out and licking at the underside of Jared’s dick, just enough to make Jared grit his teeth, to barely hold in a shiver.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Jared tells him, pulling his hips back enough to catch the head of his big dick on Jensen’s mouth, the dripping wet tip of it pushing right into the fat plush of his bottom lip. “I’m going to fuck your throat. If it gets to be too much, I want you to give two taps. On the table, on my ass, anywhere. Got it?”

Jensen parts his lips, tipping his head back off the edge of the table to give Jared a perfect channel to fuck into, and he does just that: sinks the meat of his cock straight inside, not stopping until his balls smash up against Jensen’s nose, smothering him while Jensen gags on him, swallowing around him in such an exquisite way that Jared has to remind himself that he cannot come from this.

He fucks him brutally hard with no warning, just pounds into his throat with his teeth gritted, hands gripping the sides of the table to get leverage. Jensen struggles, throat working in heaving convulsions, his body lifting up off the table, and Jared finally pulls free and lets Jensen cough, lets him gasp and pant and spit out everything he’s been holding in, his breath rushing hot on Jared’s dripping dick that’s once again hovering over his mouth.

“What is your color?” Jared asks, his breathing just barely held in control, amazed that he’s remembered the color code at all.

“Green,” Jensen rasps, tongue sliding out again, licking at the strings of spit sliding off of Jared’s cock toward his mouth, trying to get at him once again, a blind, hungry baby bird. 

“Dirty little fuckhole,” Jared growls, plunging right back into his mouth and fucking into him even deeper, reaching up the length of the table to grab one of Jensen’s legs, pulling it up toward himself by the grip on his ankle. 

Jensen’s foot is even perfect, goddamn him, is pretty and with a fresh pedicure, with a few golden hairs just under his big toe. There’s come slung all over the surface of it, Jensen’s hard-earned orgasm painted there on his foot, between his toes.

Jared opens his mouth wide and wraps his lips around all five of them, tongue wiggling in between to lick the come off, to suck on Jensen’s toes while he gets his dick so beautifully taken care of by Jensen’s tight throat, by his soft tongue. 

He cleans the come off of both of Jensen’s feet, maybe indulging a little and sucking on his big toes just a minute too long, licking over the arch of each foot, kissing across the veiny flat tops of them to his somehow delicate ankles.

Beautiful. Every fucking inch of him is beautiful.

He pulls out again, this time for good, his dick a violent, angry red and dripping spit fucked from Jensen’s throat all over the floor. He sinks down to his knees and cups the sides of Jensen’s face upside down, staring at his open, gasping mouth, at his fat, swollen red lips covered in the saliva and precome that Jared’s dick churned out of him. He licks at all of it, gathers it all up in his own mouth and sucks at his juicy lips in obscene, filthy kisses, obsessed with the way Jensen’s sighing, the way his mouth is lax, so submissive, letting Jared feed from him the way he wants.

“Open your mouth,” Jared grits out, so fucking turned on by how immediately Jensen responds. He spits right back into his mouth, giving Jensen all the liquid he’d just taken from him and he dives in the second he does to kiss him hard, possessive tongue driving right back in at this awkward angle to take it right back. Jensen moans, body lifting once again off the table, arching up so pretty, showing off for no one but Jared.

Jared stands up after awhile, pressing one last kiss to Jensen’s bottom lip before he’s gone, jacking his dick idly as he walks around to the other side of the table, where Jensen’s ass is.

He takes a deep breath.

“Spread your slutty legs, boy.”

Jensen once again obeys so fast that Jared can’t hold in his pleased, purring little growl. Jensen gathers up his own legs, hooking his hands behind his knees and pulling them up toward his chest so that all Jared sees is his spent, soft dick and waxed balls, the creamy pale backs of his thick thighs and the fucking Kingdom of Heaven in the form of Jensen’s dry, twitching asshole.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

He grabs the nearby chair and drags it over, the scrap of it loud in the room. He sinks down onto it and finds himself eye level with Jensen’s ass, his face right up close to it, massive hands spread out on Jensen’s thighs to shove them down harder.

“Make that pussy twitch for me. Make it work for me.”

Jensen is panting again, that heavy, overwhelmed kind of breathing but he does, his thighs tensing under Jared’s hands while he makes his asshole move, makes the tight curl of it twitch out and suck back in a little.

“Is it hungry for me? Does it wanna get fucked, Jensen?”

Jensen nods up at the head of the table, a strangled whine dragging out of his throat as his wriggles down, trying to get his ass closer to Jared’s face. Jared leans back because he has to, because the temptation is too strong, Jensen’s ass smells too fucking good to stay there. He either moves now or he’s going to devour it.

He sits back and watches him struggle, watches him beg and move and finally whimper when he gets nothing for his efforts. Jared stands up again, his left hand gathering Jensen’s feet and shoving down hard until Jensen’s ass is tipped up off the table, lifted toward him and shivering in the air.

He brings the first slap down on the right cheek, powerful and unrestrained just to see the bright burst of color spring up immediately, just to watch the way Jensen’s ass jiggles under the force.

Jensen cries out, the first sound of true pain coming from him, and Jared can feel his toes curling against the side of his hand. He grits his teeth and descends on him, spanking him with stinging, sharp slaps all over his ass and thighs, going faster and faster until Jensen is sobbing, broken, wet sounds rushing out over top of each other, and Jared can do nothing, watch nothing, feel nothing but the way Jensen’s skin breaks so pretty under his wide palm, the way he can feel how raw he is against his fingertips.

He stops suddenly, hand resting across Jensen’s ass, feeling the heartbeat pulse of his blood-red skin, the heat emanating from him powerful, incredible. Jensen is whining while he cries, the strangled sounds of a hurt animal, and he gasps, tenses when Jared strokes his hand over Jensen’s broken skin.

“Such a good boy,” Jared breathes, rubbing in all that hurt until Jensen is moving with him, warming to him again, pushing that beautiful ass up to Jared’s hand. 

Jared spanks him even harder then, cherishing the hurt sounds that erupt out of Jensen’s chest, the truly upset ones, like Jared betrayed his trust.

“No,” Jensen sobs, trying to edge away but the slaps just keep coming, concentrating on wide, burning patches of skin for just this side of too long before he’s moving on to another place, making each one raw. “No, please.”

“Does it hurt, beautiful?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jensen whimpers, his gasps wet, real tears in his voice, but he doesn’t give Jared a color, doesn’t touch his safeword, and Jared remembers all too well that spanking was listed number one on Jensen’s list of kinks. He stops though, rubbing at his ass again, up the backs of his thighs and over his balls, and it truly, truly has to hurt. Jensen won’t be able to sit down at Christmas dinner tomorrow.

“Can you reach down and spread your ass for me? Hm?” He gathers Jensen’s legs together, holds them back with one hand so Jensen can reach down with violently shaking hands to spread his asscheeks for Jared, exposing his hole and hissing at how much it probably hurts to touch his spanked-raw skin.

Jared sinks down into the chair again, not taking his eyes off of Jensen’s ass. His hole looks so innocent there in the middle of the carnage that is Jensen’s blood-red cheeks, looks so soft and unassuming and begging to be fucked up, too.

He spits on it, watching it flinch as it drips down toward his tailbone, and he smiles at the pleased moan that rumbles from Jensen’s chest. He brings his first two fingers up and rubs the spit in, massaging luxuriously at Jensen’s hole, feeling it relax under him, feeling those muscles start to soften and open under his fingertips, relieved.

He brings his whole hand down in a slap on Jensen’s asshole so suddenly that Jensen kicks out, making Jared almost lose his grasp on Jensen’s legs. He holds them tighter while Jensen struggles, those fingers holding him open for Jared digging in hard.

“Fuck!”

Jared spanks him again, laser-focused now and a perfect aim, slapping that hole over and over, getting lost in the rhythm of it, in the increasing urgency of pleas coming from Jensen’s mouth, and he stops when he nears forty slaps, completely out of breath and his arm aching, and he realizes that Jensen is jacking his cock, that he’s sobbing deep from his chest and getting hard again at the same time.

Jared wants to fucking marry him.

He snatches the lube from the table, pumping out way too much onto his fingers and smearing it in to warm it up, letting Jensen hold his own legs up now as he stands up again massaging at Jensen’s hole again, this time slick and easy, and fuck, it has to hurt, has to feel so, so good and painful and Jensen is loosening so good for him now, opening like a relieved door. 

Jared sinks two fingers inside just to test his dedication to getting fingerfucked, and he’s beyond pleased when Jensen practically purrs, when his scorching hot insides clench up hungrily around Jared’s prying fingers. He rubs around inside of Jensen’s ass, loosening him up and softening up those muscles, completely unable to stop himself as he leans forward and presses soft, apologetic kisses to the backs of Jensen’s thighs, down to his raw ass, trying to kiss at every inch of skin he hurt while he opens him up.

“Feel so good,” Jensen sighs, and Jared lets his legs go so Jensen can spread them, heels catching on the edges of either side of the table so he’s still so open to Jared. Jared reaches up to still the hand on Jensen’s cock, the one that’s worked it back to being half-hard already.

“Stop. Don’t want you to come from this.” He kisses and licks at Jensen’s balls as he feeds him another finger, skirting around his prostate as he massages out his insides. Jensen pushes his fingers into Jared’s hair while Jared nestles his nose in close to Jensen’s ass and just breathes him in, so in love with how he smells, with the wet squelch his ass makes when it’s being opened up, with the pleased little sounds Jensen makes while he pets Jared’s hair.

He forces a fourth finger in.

Jensen tenses then, guts clamping up around Jared’s fingers. He keeps them still inside of him, letting him get used to the stretch while he pulls back, squirting out more lube and rubbing it around what’s left of his fingers outside of Jensen’s body.

“You ever been fisted?”

Jensen gasps, his ass tightening up so much around Jared’s hand that he grits his teeth. Jared stands up to his full height again to get some leverage, to check on Jensen, to watch his face and make sure he’s alright. He rubs deep inside of Jensen, kneading at his prostate now, one hand holding tight behind Jensen’s balls, keeping him from coming.

Jensen shakes his head.

Jared pushes deeper inside of Jensen, the widest part of his knuckles right outside his stretched-out hole now, and he has to tense his arm, to push hard to get them to squeeze inside.

Jensen is breathing so fast that Jared’s afraid he’s going to pass out, but his ass just swallows his knuckles up, pulling Jared’s hand in right up to the joint of his thumb. He rubs at his insides, closing his eyes to picture it, to picture how intimate this is, how much of him is touching something deep inside of Jensen, how fucking connected he feels to him right now, in love with the way he can feel Jensen’s heartbeat all around his hand as he leaves his fingerprints inside of him.

“I won’t do it,” he promises finally, leaning down to kiss at the head of Jensen’s mostly-hard dick, licking at the slick there. He starts to fuck Jensen with his hand now, pulling out, knuckles catching on the rim before he sinks back in, opening him up so fucking good. “I won’t do it this time. But next time. Next time, you’re taking my whole hand.”

“Ohmygod,” Jensen groans as he lifts his hips, his whole body shaking as he fucks down against him, trying to speed it up, trying to come despite Jared’s cockring-like grip around his dick and balls.

Jared pulls his hand free slowly, wrapping it his cock immediately and giving himself some much needed relief, watching the way Jensen’s asshole closes up a little but stays mostly open, so fucking ready for dick.

“C’mere, my good little boy. C’mere.” He reaches up, gathering Jensen’s pleasure-heavy body to his own, pulling him down off the table and holding him tight up against himself so they can kiss properly for the first time, and Jared feels it like a vice around his heart, a happiness so pure it’s like pain when he licks into Jensen’s mouth.

He grabs for the bottle of lube and walks Jensen back toward the bed, his mind racing the whole time with _how am I going to let you go, how is this night ever going to end, how am I supposed to exist without knowing you’re mine_? 

He yanks the covers down and lowers Jensen down like this is their wedding night, like this is something fucking romantic and not paid for, like this has been building up for months and months and it’s a relief for both of them.

_It is. It is, it is, it is._

Jared reaches down and tugs off the mask covering Jensen’s eyes, tossing it away and making eye contact with him for the first time. Jensen’s eyes are absolutely massive, wet with tears, pupils blown wide from being in darkness for so long. He searches over Jared’s face, seeing him for the very first time and smiling, pleased and intimate and so sweet. Jared can’t help but return it, his cheeks flushing for the emotion that makes his chest feel tight, makes his heart skip. When they kiss again, Jensen whimpers, the sound muffled between their mouths.

He nestles Jensen back into the pillow as their tongues slide together, like they’re both greedy for the taste of each other. He sinks in between Jensen’s legs that spread so easily, that cup him and hold him warm and he blindly pumps some more lube into his hand, slicking up his cock and rubbing it at Jensen’s oh-so ready hole before he’s feeding Jensen his dick, letting that heat pull him deep inside and clutch at him.

They’re both tense and shaking, both panting desperately into each other’s mouths, both his hands now gripping Jensen’s short hair, keeping his head tipped back, that mouth right against his while he starts to thrust, to grind deep into the burn of Jensen’s ass that is so open to him up to a certain point and then tight where his hand couldn’t reach, gripping at the head of his cock when it punches through.

“Lettin’ me fuck you so easy,” Jared whispers against his mouth, against Jensen’s scarlet, wet lips. “Sweet pussy’s so open for me, isn’t it? Just took me right in.”

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbles, kissing at Jared’s lips in between pants, hands down and gripping Jared’s ass, spreading his cheeks and hauling him in close while Jared drops his weight down, pounding him in tight, packing thrusts. “Hungry for you.”

“For me? Hmm? Just for me?” Jared feels his heart ramp up, muscles tense in dumb, animalistic possessiveness, his dick punching harder into Jensen’s guts, the sound of his ass taking cock so gorgeous, sucking and churning and soaking wet. “Is this mine?”

Jensen nods, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Jared’s head, keeping him close so he can nuzzle their faces together, such sweetness in the middle of almost brutal fucking. He seems shy, so pliant, and it makes Jared grit his teeth, makes him want to dig down into him and tear him apart, to make Jensen unravel all around his cock.

“You paid almost half of what I make in a year for this night, Jensen.” He slides one hand down to cup Jensen’s face, thumb stroking over the wet side of his mouth, over his bottom lip before he kisses him again. “Is it good? Is it what you wanted?”

More nodding, this time more frantic, the hand in Jared’s hair holding on so tight that it hurts. Jensen is breathing hard now, his ass clenching and pulsing, and Jared knows he’s close, that he’s only seconds away from coming untouched again.

He tears himself out of Jensen’s grip, lifting up and shoving Jensen’s legs up again, knees knocking against his shoulders before he yanks his cock out, leaving Jensen’s hole gaping wide and pulsing like a heart, twitching and aching and shivering hungrily for Jared’s cock again.

“No!” Jensen gasps, trying desperately to reach for Jared, completely mindless and starved and furious, but Jared just stays back, staring down at his ass, his own dick so hard it’s painful. “No, please. Please, put it back in. Please fuck me, please.”

Jared moves down Jensen’s body to tug his ass open with both hands and wrap his lips around that hungry hole, his tongue sinking right up inside of it while he sucks at him gently. Jensen shudders hard, greedy hands reaching down to pull Jared in tight, trying to ride his face. The lube gets in the way of the taste he wants but it’s so good, Jensen is so open for him, so soft and hot inside, his rim raw and swollen and he can’t help but move back up again, letting Jensen’s arms and legs close up around him as he sinks his dick back inside, sighing dreamily for how fucking good he feels.

“Never wanna be anywhere else again,” Jared confesses in a whisper against his mouth while Jensen gasps and kisses at his lips. “Never wanna leave this room. This bed.”

“Then don’t,” Jensen pants, body straining up against Jared’s, both of them fucking at each other roughly, stinging slaps of skin as they both work to get Jared in deeper, faster, harder. “We don’t have to. I don’t want to.”

“Wanna keep you.” Jared feels his orgasm building fast, rushing like a fucking tidal wave over his back, and it just makes him fuck Jensen harder, the bed shrieking under their weight, stuttering against the wall, cockhead hammering Jensen’s prostate. Jensen tightens around him, arms, legs, and the beautiful, warm inside of his ass as he finally comes again, trembling all over Jared’s cock.

“Keep me,” he sobs, feet digging in under Jared’s ass to lock him inside, to keep the heft of Jared’s dick right where it is so his orgasm can keep rolling through him. Jared digs his knees into the bed, letting his whole body go as he fucks Jensen harder than he’s ever fucked anyone in his entire life, letting him have everything, every single thing he’s ever held back, kept for himself with anybody else, and when he comes it’s like relief, like obliteration.

He can’t stop coming, can’t stop pulsing gush after gush into Jensen’s battered insides, can’t stop fucking through the slick heat of it, pushing it so deep it will take hours for him to finger it all out, lick it out later.

They’re kissing again, bodies still moving, still rocking together, straining like someone’s going to come in any second and rip them apart. Jensen’s arms are clutched around Jared’s neck, and he’s sucking on Jared’s tongue, slowly going soft and boneless under him, relaxing as they both just sink into the mattress. 

Jared tucks his face into Jensen’s neck, kissing all along his racing pulsepoint, licking up the sweat there, savoring the smell of fucking all over Jensen’s skin. He feels like an animal, like he’s just mated and he’s locked inside, breeding Jensen hard and marking him so nobody else tries, nobody else can touch him because they’ll know. Know he’s taken. Jensen stays so pliant even when Jared starts in with his teeth, biting and chewing and sucking marks all over Jensen’s skin, stays so sweet and soft like he wants it, too.

 

They fuck twice more before dawn on Christmas Day, once with Jensen’s ass up on the bed, slow and gentle because he’s raw, because it hurts so exquisitely that Jensen can barely stand it, but it lasts for nearly an hour, and by the time Jared comes, Jensen is out, a shuddering, barely-conscious weight under him on the mattress and a second time on their sides, cupped up together like lovers, Jared’s dick slopping in and out of him, fucking out all the come he’s put in him throughout the night, their mouths connected the entire time.

When the knock comes on the door at dawn, neither of them move to get up, they just tighten their grip on each other and nestle in for sleep.


End file.
